Plasma Blaster Bonnie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840117 |no = 8183 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 145, 147, 150, 155, 160, 165 |normal_distribute = 45, 20, 15, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 142, 144, 148, 150, 154, 156, 160, 162, 166, 168, 172, 174 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 10, 8, 9, 7, 9, 7, 9, 7, 9, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 142, 144, 148, 150, 154, 156, 160, 162, 166, 168, 172, 174, 178, 180, 184 |sbb_distribute = 9, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 142, 144, 148, 150, 154, 156, 160, 162, 166, 168, 172, 174, 178, 180, 184, 186, 190, 192 |ubb_distribute = 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young girl from the mysterious world of Paskua who looks suspiciously like a rabbit. Bonnie became infamous across Grand Gaia thanks to the immense firepower of her cannon, and her infallible shooting accuracy. Finally having gained the recognition she had so desired as a warrior, instead of being forever branded as just another cute face, she felt so relieved that she no longer felt the need to fight. However, one day as she was passing through a forest, she came across a blonde girl atop a giant rabbit who was fighting single-handedly against a ferocious beast to protect the people of a nearby village. At that moment Bonnie realized that fighting for others was just as important as fighting for herself, leading her to unload her trusty cannon to join the battle. She then modified it with hare-like speed, creating an entirely new machine in a matter of seconds. Legends say that the plasma blast she shot at the menacing beast was so powerful that it completely pulverized the monster, along with one of the mountains beyond the forest. |summon = My plasma blaster's trigger is aching for a squeeze! Any bunny want some? He he he! |fusion = Ugh, can't you do this any faster? I would've been done ages ago! C'mon, hop to it! |evolution = All this time I've been fighting to gain a reputation to be proud of. Now the time has come to fight for a good cause! | hp_base = 4704 |atk_base = 1969 |def_base = 1642 |rec_base = 1353 | hp_lord = 6720 |atk_lord = 2814 |def_lord = 2346 |rec_lord = 1934 | hp_anima = 7613 |rec_anima = 1696 |atk_breaker = 3052 |def_breaker = 2108 |def_guardian = 2584 |rec_guardian = 1815 |def_oracle = 2227 |rec_oracle = 2291 | hp_bonus = 1050 |atk_bonus = 480 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Spunky Pink Hare |lsdescription = Huge boost to BB gauge fill rate, large reduction in BB gauge required for BB & greatly boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 25% reduction in BB gauge required, 150% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Coneja Thunder Missile |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, high probable infliction of random status ailment & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 65% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Lepus Plasma Blast |sbbdescription = 15 combo Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, high probable infliction of random status ailment & adds Fire, Thunder, Dark elements to attack and boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 65% chance to inflict status ailments, 200% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = The Bonnie Special |ubbdescription = 18 combo Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts BB Atk & boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1200% + 800% x HP / max base HP, 500% BB Atk boost, 300% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Bonnie Rabbit Pride |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes |esnote = 50% boost to Atk, 100% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes |evofrom = 840116 |evointo = 840118 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 840034 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly (Apr ~ May 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Bonnie4 }}